cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sicario
Alex Perez (born March 20, 1993), better known by his ring name Sicario, is a Mexican-American wrestler. He is currently signed to Championship Wrestling League (CWL), but also appears in Boston Championship Wrestling (BCW), and in Twitch Wrestling League (TWL) where he is the current Twitch TV Champion. Early Life Alex Perez grew up in east San José and was involved in sports at an early age. He joined a baseball little league at age 8 and continued playing baseball through high school. In high school he was also on the wrestling team. After a day of classes he would go to the newly opened Bay Area Pro-Wrestling Academy (BAPWA) gym, where he would train to start his career in wrestling. He started training in his sophomore year of high school, at the age of 16. When he finally graduated from high school, he had the opportunity to go to a University through an athletic scholarship to continue playing baseball, but turned it down in favor of further training in BAPWA. He mentioned in an interview that his parents questioned his decision at first, but later decided to support him. Bay Area Pro-Wrestling Academy (2008-2011) Alex Perez would train in BAPWA from 2008 to 2011. He would be trained by Larry Benelli, Thomas Roberts, and Martin Gutierrez. Perez has stated that Gutierrez had helped him the most and that he saw him as a 2nd father. Gutierrez passed away in 2013 and since then, Perez has used his mentor’s finisher wherever he goes, even using it in his honor to win the Battle of the Bay tournament. In BAPWA he trained with the likes Joe Phan, Adam Ordonez, Amir Ali, Jamille Johnson, and Claude. All who eventually went on to become champions in Bay Area Pro Wrestling (BAPW). Up until his senior year (2011), Perez would wrestle in BAPW dark matches against seasoned veterans or the others he trained with. Perez, in his last year in BAPWA, was named BAPWA 2011 Rookie of the Year. In that year he had been in a tag team with a former BAPWA graduate, Omar Gonzalez. These two would eventually become BAPW Tag team champions. Bay Area Pro-Wrestling (2011-2014) Alex Perez made his BAPW debut in 2011. He debuted in the Curtain Call rumble and was the second to last person to get eliminated. For half the year he would be in singles competition with BAPW originals and his fellow BAPWA graduates. He was mostly successful and proved his worth in singles competition. Although he primarily competed in singles competition, he would also tag with his partner Omar Gonzalez. Perez would make a rival out of a BAPW original, Tankian. Tankian was known for his merciless striking style and for hating younger and newer wrestlers. The two would clash many times but Tankian was almost always the victor. Perez would win his first championship in late 2012. He had won the BAPW Tag team championships along with his best friend and tag partner, Omar Gonzalez. They would hold them until Curtain Call 2013 where they lost them to The Nexus. Although he started off 2013 with a loss, he was about to have his most successful year with the company. He reignited his rivalry with Tankian, but this time Tankian had his own group, named The Forgotten Ones, consisting of Adam Rush, Rust Rodgers, Dragon, and Darnell Anderson. Perez needed allies so he, his partner Omar, Joe Phan, Amir Ali, and Adam Ordonez banded together to fight against Tankian’s newly formed group. Perez and crew tried to recruit Claude, another BAPWA graduate and former friend, but he instead sided with Tankian. These two groups were in direct competition for half a year and continued being rivals even after their war. In the 2013 Battle of the Bay tournament, The Forgotten Ones would interfere in Tankian’s matches, with their goal being to get him to the finals. They would be successful and in the finals was Alex Perez and Tankian. There were many interferences from both sides throughout the bout which made it a chaotic match. In the end, Alex Perez won the match by submitting Tankian using his mentor’s finisher, the Figure 4 Sharpshooter. This would make Alex Perez, 21, the youngest person to win the tournament. Winning the tournament guaranteed him a main event match at next years Curtain Call where he would face the then current champion and former BAPWA graduate, Zack Danielson. Leading up to Curtain Call 2014, Perez and Omar Gonzalez would recapture the BAPW tag team championships but would then lose them to The Renegades. They had two opportunities to gain them back but failed both times. The tag team of Perez and Omar would end uneasily and that would be the last time they were tag partners. Perez would pick up some major and much needed victories leading up to Curtain Call but would lose a match against Tankian after a distraction. At Curtain Call 2014, he managed to win against Zack Danielson after a very hard fought match. Zack Danielson, being more experienced, outwrestled him and dominated the majority of the match. The only thing that kept Perez alive in the match was his resiliency, heart, & determination. Danielson was cool, calm, and collected but grew more and more frustrated throughout the match which was his eventual downfall. The fans eventually gave Perez a nickname, ‘Ironman Alex Perez’. Winning the BAPW Championship made him the youngest champion to hold the title. Perez would go on to defend the championship against Adam Rush of the Forgotten Ones. After the match, Tankian would challenge Perez to the title to which Perez said he would agree so long as there wasn’t any interferences. Tankian agreed and the match was set. The general manager even provided a steel cage to ensure that there would be no outside interferences. The Betrayal On the day of the match, before the match started, the steel cage was lowered and the key for the door was sent backstage for safe keeping. The match went on and towards the end the referee was knocked out. Almost immediately Claude, one of the Forgotten ones and former friend of Perez, rushed down the ramp with the key in hand. He opened the cage and helped Tankian beat down Perez while the ref was down. Omar Gonzalez, his old tag partner, eventually came down the ramp and entered the ring to help out the outnumbered Perez. After Tankian and Claude were down, Perez nodded to Omar in appreciation. Omar had a look of hesitation in his eyes. He would then exit the ring, carrying Claude out. Perez then shifted his focus to Tankian once again and as he got a disoriented Tankian to his feet to continue his assault, Omar had gotten back into the ring and walked up to Perez who had his back turned. Omar raised his fist and it appeared as if he was about to attack the champion but Perez turned around in time and was shocked to see that his former partner was about to attack him. Perez, with a look of disbelief and sadness, began to ask Omar why he would even think of attacking him. Meanwhile, Tankian was starting to fully regain consciousness and was aware of what was happening. He slowly got up then in a flash he delivered his somersault DDT to Perez who was in perfect position. Omar did not see this coming and stood there in shock, motionless, with his mouth opened. Tankian took a moment to catch his breath before saying to Omar: “Thanks, you can leave now.” Omar slowly got out of the ring but kept his eyes on the two men in the ring. When he got to the stage he turned around one last time and Tankian made sure Perez was facing Omar. Tankian allowed a physically and emotionally hurt Perez to get one more look at his former tag partner. A single tear ran down Perez’s face and Tankian delivered the final somersault DDT and went for the pin. Omar looked on and watched as the referee, who was up at this point, counted to three. Tears formed in Omar’s eyes and he eventually went backstage with his head held low. At this point, there was no going back. Last Match In BAPW After losing the championship, Perez didn’t compete. Whenever Omar competed, the crowd would boo when he made his entrance. He wasn’t coming out as the overly excited and cocky dude from before, but as someone full of regret and sadness. Meanwhile, Tankian celebrated and gloated each time he came out. One day, Perez came out to speak to the crowd an eventually asked Omar to come out and explain why he betrayed him. Omar reluctantly came out and they came face to face with each other. Omar admitted that Tankian had originally told him and Claude to come out and interfere in the match and cost him the win. He went on to say that he was unsure whether to go through with it so he instead turned on Tankian and Claude. Perez then asked him why, even after Claude and Tankian were dealt with, he was about to attack him from behind. Omar responded and said that he felt betrayed that Perez disbanded the tag team and that they didn’t talk at all afterwards. He went on to blame Perez for being the reason they lost the BAPW tag team championships and why they never won them back. Perez then berated him for valuing a leather strap over their friendship. He then asked Omar if he truly valued a championship more than their friendship to which Omar responded with a sucker punch to the gut. The two fought in the ring and then at ringside before security came to break them up. A match for an upcoming Pay-per-view was made and it was set to be Alex Perez vs Omar Gonzalez in an Extreme Rules Ironman Match. This would be Perez’s last match in BAPW, win or lose. Perez and Gonzalez went to war and many times throughout the match, instead of going for the pin they chose instead to go for maximum punishment. Perez eventually came out victorious after tapping Omar out with his own move. It was 3-2 in the end. New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2014-2015) Following his last match in BAPW, Alex Perez debuted in NJPW. He would tag with Young lions as well as compete against them. On other occasions he would compete against Industry veterans like Manabu Nakanishi, Yuji Nagata, Jushin Thunder Liger, and Tiger Mask IV. On September 21st of 2014, he was given a shot at Kushida’s IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. Perez managed to win with a surprise schoolboy pin and won his first championship. Perez would lose the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship 24 days later, on NJPW’s King of Pro-Wrestling PPV, to Ryusuke Taguchi. In December of that year, Alex Perez unsuccessfully challenged Jushin Thunder Liger for his recently won NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. The Birth of Sicario On January 5th, 2015, the day after Wrestle Kingdom 9, El Desperado challenged Jushin Thunder Liger for his NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. After the match, while El Desperado was down, an unknown person slowly approached the ring. He wore a black cloth bag on his head which had two eyeholes, jeans, and a plain black t-shirt, and was dragging a trash bag with unknown contents in it. He entered the ring and stared at Jushin Thunder Liger for a while until he threw the bag at him then super kicked him in the face. While Liger was down, the person reached for the bag and dumped its contents on Liger which had a variety of food from the concession stand, including popcorn. ;) Two more important items had fallen out of the bag. It was a leather jacket and a black metal bat. The person picked up the jacket and put it on and the Suzuki-gun logo was revealed on the back. He then slowly took off the cloth bag over his head and it was none other than Alex Perez. He helped El Desperado up, then grabbed a mic and confirmed that he was now apart of Suzuki-gun and going be known by the name Sicario. Pro-Wrestling NOAH Invasion (2015-2017) On January 10, 2015, Suzuki-gun invaded NOAH after Minoru Suzuki declared war the day after Wrestle Kingdom 9. On March 15, Suzuki-gun was featured in matches for all four of the promotion's titles. In the first two, Suzuki-gun captured both of Noah's junior heavyweight titles with El Desperado and Sicario defeating Choukibou-gun's Hajime Ohara and Kenoh and No Mercy's Daisuke Harada and Genba Hirayanagi for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. Sicario, El Desperado, and Taka Michinoku would help fellow stablemate Taichi capture the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. On that day, K.E.S would defeat TMDK to retain their GHC Tag team championships and Minoru Suzuki would defeat Naomichi Marufuji to become the new GHC Heavyweights Champion. Through late July and early August, both El Desperado and Sicario took part in the 2015 Global Junior Heavyweight League, wrestling in separate blocks. Both managed to secure early wins, but losses on the final day of the tournament prevented them from making it to the finals. El Desperado and Sicario participated and made it to the finals of the 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, but were defeated by Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada. This led to a match on October 4, where Suzuki-gun's grasp on all the titles was loosened. El Desperado and Sicario lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships to Kotoge and Harada in their fifth defense. On December 23, in the promotions 15th anniversary event, Destiny 2015, all members of Suzuki-gun were in big matches. Unfortunately, Suzuki-gun lost 3 of their 4 big matches. El Desperado and Sicario weren’t able to regain their titles from Kotoge and Harada, Taichi lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, and Minoru Suzuki lost the GHC Heavyweight Championship. K.E.S were the only ones that managed to retain their titles. Early in 2016, Suzuki-gun had recruited Yoshinobu Kanemaru who regained the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship in February with held from his stablemates. Suzuki-gun also regained the GHC Heavyweight championship early on but lost the GHC Tag Team Championships. On July of 2016, Sicario and Yoshinobu Kanemaru went back to NJPW to participate in the 2016 Super J-Cup, but we’re both eliminated by Kushida, Socario being eliminated in the semi-finals and Kanemaru being defeated in the finals. By the end of the year, Suzuki-gun had lost all their championships and returned to NJPW. Return to NJPW (2017-2018) On January 5, 2017, Suzuki-gun Made it’s return to NJPW. Suzuki declared war on everybody in NJPW, stating that Suzuki-gun were going to take all of the promotion’s championships. On February 5, El Desperado and Sicario successfully challenged Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) for the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championships . That same day K.E.S unsuccessfully challenge for the IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Championships and Minoru Suzuki also failed to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from Kazuchika Okada. On March 6th, El Desperado and Sicario successfully defended their titles against Roppongi Vice at NJPW’s 45th anniversary show. During the event, Suzuki helped Zack Sabre Jr., who became Suzuki-gun’s newest member, defeat Katsuyori Shibata for Revolution Pro Wrestling's British Heavyweight Championship. On April 4th, Sicario, El Desperado, and Minoru Suzuki would win the Never Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championships from Los Ingobernables (Bushi, EVIL, and SANADA). On April 8th Sicario would return to the U.S. to challenge John Saxon for the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. He would be successful and claim his 3rd singles title of his career as well as become a triple champ. On April 27, El Desperado and Sicario once again successfully defended against Roppongi Vice. Minoru Suzuki would also win the Never Openweight Championship. On May 3, Sicario, El Desperado, and Minoru Suzuki would lose the Never Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championships back to Los Ingobernables de Japon at Wrestling Dontaku 2017. Between May 17 and June 3rd, Sicario took part in the Best of the Super Juniors Tournament with Tag partner El Desperado on the opposite block. Sicario finished with 8 points getting wins over his stablemate Taka Michinoku, Marty Scurll, Dragon Lee, and Will Ospreay, but losing to Ricochet, Hiromu Takahashi, and Jushin Thunder Liger. On June 11 at NJPW’s Dominion Show, El Desperado and Sicario lost the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight championships to the Young Bucks, Zack Sabre Jr., Yoshinobu Kanemaru, and Taichi unsuccessfully challenged Los Ingobernables de Japon for the Never Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championships, and Suzuki managed to retain his Never Openweight Championship later that night. On August 13, during the G1 Climax 27 event, El Desperado and Sicario once again captured the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championships which they wouldn’t lose until October 9th to Roppongi 3k. On September 30th, the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship would be retired, making Sicario the last person to hold it. El Desperado and Sicario participated in the Super Junior Tag Tournament which took place between October 23rd and November 5th. In the first round, El Desperado and Sicario avenged their losses from the BOSJ tournament earlier in the year by defeating Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask IV. I’m the semi finals they defeated ACH and Ryusuke Taguchi, but lost in the finals against Roppongi 3k. The rest of the year would be mostly uneventful or Sicario. He would be in tag matches with his stablemates but not much else. After Wrestle Kingdom 12, Sicario had announced that he would be leaving NJPW and Suzuki-gun, and that he would be signing with CWL. Championship Wrestling League (2018-Present) *writing in progress* Notable Achievements * BAPWA Rookie of the year * BAPW Tag Team Championship (x2) * Battle of the Bay 2013 * BAPW Championship * IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Championship * GHC Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championship * IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (x2) * Never Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship * NWA World Jr. Heavyweight Championship * CWL Twitch Championship * TWL Twitch TV Championship (x2) * CWL Tag Team Championship Moves Finishers * Macabro (Hammerlock DDT) * Execution (Headlock Lariat Neckbreaker) * Death's Cradle (Dragon Sleeper) * Figure 4 Sharpshooter: A move previously used by his mentor, Sicario adopted it as his secondary finisher after his mentor passed away. He used this move to win the Battle of the Bay tournament. Signatures * Superkick: Used in his earlier days at his local indie promotion, simple yet lethal. * Gun Stun: A jumping cutter used by Sicario when his opponents least expect it. Adopted the move in BAPW. * Sling Blade: A move he frequently used in his time at BAPW and again in the CWL.